The present invention relates to a method of simulating stained glass art and the product thereof
The textures and effects exhibited by stained glass are appealing, but making stained glass is labor intensive and requires great skill. Thus, even the smallest stained glass pieces are relatively expensive In order to overcome the high cost involved, several methods and processes have been proposed to simulate stained glass. Generally, however, these methods have not met wide acceptance because either the products do not look real or the methods are too cumbersome to use, or both.
For example, many of the processes used to simulate stained glass art require that the simulated leading, the simulated colored (translucent) glass, or both be pre-formed solids--e.g., cut from a sheet of plastic. The necessity of using pre-formed pieces limits the artistic creativity of the creator since it is clearly more difficult to create intricate, fluid curves by cutting than, say, by painting. Even where the creator is merely attempting to copy a pre-existing design, it is much more difficult for a layman to cut out a design than it is for him to simply trace the design. The problem is, of course, especially exacerbated where the simulated leading and simulated colored (translucent) material must both be pre-formed solids, as in this instance the pre-formed components must eventually closely fit together.
Additionally, where the stained glass art is to replace an existing functional structure, such as a window, the simulated stained glass art must be able to duplicate the desired functional aspects of the window in terms of providing thermal insulation, physical strength, waterproofing, and the like. Even where the stained glass art is not intended to replace an existing structure, it may be physically difficult to construct the stained glass art in the orientation in which it is ultimately desired--for example, on a ceiling window.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of simulating stained glass art which does not require the use of any pre-formed solid components, and which provides the creator with the flexibility of working with liquid materials.
Another object is to provide such a method which enables a pre-existing design to be easily traced and reproduced in the simulated stained glass art.
A further object is to provide such a method which does not require the creator to concern himself with the need for the stained glass art to provide the functional qualities of the glass.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a method which enables the stained glass art to be created in one location and orientation and be easily transferred to another location and orientation.
It is a final object to provide a simulated stained glass product made by such a method.